A Midsummer Night's Dream
by JustSpirky
Summary: A bunch of one-shots around cracky pairing that are super cute. NOTHING IS CANNON! Please read and give it a chance! 1,000 word limit.
1. Melgan

**I own Morgan, Emma owns Melt.**

**Words: 700**

Morgan glanced at her friend who sat next to her. His amethyst eyes staring intently at the book on the table. They had been great friends when they were home in Japan.

Morgan smiled, remembering that first day of school. Before her voice became accustomed to the sounds not found in the Japanese language that was present in her name.

_"Hello." Said a five year old Melt Sanban as he approached the group of four identical siblings._

_"Hi." They responded in sync as they always did when they spoke together._

_"My name is Meltu." He said, still trying to pronounce his English name his parents gave him with his Japanese accent._

_"I'm Majori. Though you can call me Mogan. These are by siblings, Atena, Sofi, and Budi." She replied, still having problems herself._

_"You have Amerikan names, too?" Melt asked them, his eyes wide and inquisitive._

_"Yes, we were born in Amerika but moved here at a young age with our parents." Sophie replied to him._

_"That is really cool!" Melt replied, and ever since, the five have been best friends._

Morgan smiled at the memory as she came back to the real world, noticing the moving of Melt's lips and him looking at her with his amethyst eyes, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. "...with me?" he said, giving Morgan a small smile.

Morgan shook her head, "Sorry, I was not paying attention, what did you say again, Melt?" Morgan asked as she watched Melt's face blush a magnificent crimson as he stumbled over his words.

"I w-was wonding, wondering, if you wanted, wanted, to go to the movies... with me... on a date..." he asked, his face tomato red as he began to fidget with his hands.

Morgan's heart skipped a beat as the words registered in her brain, the pieces falling together. Melt was asking her out. Asking her to the movies. Not as friends like they did many times before. But asked her out on a date.

Melt was furiously biting on his lower lip. _Why has she not said anything? I knew I should not have asked her out! She just got over her breakup with Harvard the Idiot. She is going to think I'm one of those guys, the ones who go for the rebound girls. Oh god, what if I just destroyed our friendship? Stoopid, stoopid, stoopid, Melton. If she says no, we could probably never be friends again! But if we did, and we broke up, everyone will take sides. And they always go to Morgan's side. What is wrong with you! _He looked up and saw Morgan's mouth moving, her face in a smile.

"What did you say?" Melt asked slowly, still thinking the worst.

"I said I'd love to go." Morgan said, giving her long time friend a smile.

"R-really?" Melt asked in surprise, his eyes wide as he replayed her words in his head.

"Of course." Morgan said, giving a small giggle.

"What movie do you want to see?" Melt asked her.

"_The Tantalizing Tournaments_! The books were awesome." Morgan said, recalling her latest novel obsession, _The Tantalizing Tournaments_, _Catching Conflagration_, and _Blabberbird_, though that obsession was a mere flicker of a lighter in the wind to her burning inferno obsession with the _Henry Skreever_ series that she, Kami, and April had fallen in love with over the years from _The Bricks of Wonders_ to _The Knights of Bouillabaisse_.

"Why did I even have to ask?" Melt said, making Morgan laugh and he himself joined in. He could not help himself, her laugh was as contagious as the chicken pox. An analogy he knew well from the second grade when she gave it to half the class on accident, including himself.

First chapter has been completed! Woot woot! What do ya'll think so far? I amm trying to find similarities between the two characters I choose for each alternative universe pairing. Please, please review, as it will make me very happy! Oh, anyone catch the _Kuki Enchanted_, _Romeo and Juliet_, and the _KND NextGen WIki_ reference I made? Hehe, anyways! Please, please, Review!

Love,

~LatinMagicWriter


	2. Bose

**I own Buddy, Kim owns Rose.**

**Words: 992**

There was something about the quiet redhead girl that Buddy had been friends with for as long as he could remember. Something that just made her so beautiful and perfect in his eyes.

The way she twirled a strand of her long, scarlet hair when she was overcome with nerves. How she would nibble her lower lip and her eyes would dart around the room, waiting for something bad to happen.

The way her laugh was so contagious that affected anyone within five feet and the small snort that would signify the end of it.

The way she could hear a piece of music played and give the note it was called without having a second thought.

She had him teach her to play the drums, which she had mastered faster than Buddy had learned it himself.

She begged him to teach her the piano. She would place her soft hands on top of his long, rough, calloused ones as he played the notes to their favorite songs.

He taught her the guitar, which was relatively easy when her fingers became accustomed to strumming the wires of the instrument.

And this was where Buddy found himself now, listening to her sing a song that she composed, the melody filling the room.

"_I don't think that that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked so good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes"_

She sang so beautifully. Her voice was soft, like the wind, yet soft winds can produce a loud noise when one was silent enough to listen to it. Her voice flowed out of her mouth and pierced his ear with its sweet tune.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing because I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it's ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I can tell you, his favorite colours green_

_He loves to argue, the one and only boy_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie._

Buddy sat there wondering who she could be talking about, his eyes scanning around the room, trying to think of who Rose was singing about. It was the reason he never wanted to date. The only person he wanted to date, was her. He tried to think of people he knew who were the only boys in their family. _**There was Dolostone Summers, who had three sisters. Jakuson Wilfred had two sisters, but his favorite colour was blue…**_Buddy mentally sighed and listened as Rose continued to sing.

_He looks around the room,_

_Innocently overlooks the truth._

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

Rose met Buddy's eyes and gave him a smile, which he returned. _**"He is so oblivious!"**_ she thought as she continued to sing to him.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let no one see him cry_

_I don't let anyone see me wishing he was mine._

_**Definitely Stone! He has such a tough boy exterior! I have to make my move now! Or I could lose Rose forever, and I can't lose her.**_ Buddy thought, trying carefully to think of his plan.

_I can tell you, his favorite colours green_

_He loves to argue, the one and only boy_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

Rose took a deep breath as she neared the next set of lines. Hoping with everything she could muster that Buddy would finally see what he meant to her, and hopefully vice versa.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Rose finished her song and looked up at Buddy, searching his eyes for any sign that he had understood what she was trying to say to him.

"…Buddy…" Rose began, but was cut off when Buddy lunged at her, kissing her lips. Rose stood shell shocked for half a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, smiling into the kiss.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, emerald on hazel, panting from breathlessness.

"You finally got the meaning of my songs?" Rose asked after she regained her breath.

" No, I thought you were in love with Stone. I couldn't think of what would happen if I lost you to someone else." Buddy replied.

"You're the only one that I want, Buddy." Rose said, as their faces came closer together.

"This is all cute and way over due, but what sister were you talking about, Rose?" Came the voice of Morgan. The two looked at the door to see Athena with a camera and Morgan, Sophie, and Beckah standing in the room. _**How come I didn't see them earlier?**_ Rose thought to herself.

"Beckah of course," Rose answered, "She's a ginger just like me." She said, making Buddy laugh, and his sisters joined in.

**WOW! I really hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it! So please make me happy by reviewing even if it's criticism. I'd Lie is property of the one and only Taylor Swift!**

**Love,**

**~LatinMagicWriter**


	3. Jami

**Jami**

**Hey, another chapter, a little shorter than the last few. Emma came up with this one! So props go to her! Hope you enjoy!**

**Word Count: 525**

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…"

I stopped singing as I heard clapping from the door. "That song suits your voice well." The curly blond girl smiled. "I didn't know you could sing."

I shrugged. "It runs in the family."

"Must." She nodded and walked over to me. Sitting down, she grabbed the music sheet that had the lyrics on it. "Are you going to sing it in the talent show?" She asked me.

"Depends are you going to be there?" I asked hopefully. The only reason I was practicing this song was for her. If she wasn't going to be at the talent show, it would be worthless because everything I want to say to her is in this song. Of course, she will never know that. She will never know how I feel about her because I can't take the pain of rejection.

She shrugged. "April and Fernando are singing a duet. The Quadz are performing a song. Patton is burping the alphabet. Noah and Rose are doing something. That they won't tell me about. So yeah. I'm going."

I couldn't help but smile at this. Now I know for sure that she'll be there and I can play her my song. Of course, like I said. She wouldn't know that. "Cool. Then I guess I will."

"Good, like I said. It suits you." Patting my leg, she got up from the white couch we were sitting on and looked back down at me; her emerald eyes staring into my blue ones. She handed me the lyric sheet. "I'll see you there, Jake Dickson, future rock star." She chuckled and gave me a small wink before leaving.

I grinned looking down at the lyrics. Written on the side of the paper was a note. A note that was without a doubt for me and it read:

"_Thanks for the song." ~Kami Drilovsky_

Smiling, I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. Of course, she knew. She always has a way of figuring things out even if I work hard to hide it.

**Haha, so what did you all think? April owns Jake, by the way, lol. So please review and tell me what us what you think! We are both working on a cannon character chapter now. So review!**

**~LatinMagicWriter & ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes**


End file.
